Due to the unstable nature of watercraft, particularly in rough waters caused by strong winds and/or wakes of passing watercraft, costly damage may result when a watercraft's hull directly impacts the fixed or floating marine structure to which it is docking or moored. One approach known in the art to solve this problem is to incorporate fenders, including rub rails, rub guards and bumpers, on the watercraft to prevent damage caused by impact between the watercraft and the marine structure. Another known approach used by docked watercraft for the purpose of cushioning a potential impact with a marine structure is the use of suspended bumpers consisting of molded, air or foam filled chambers (most commonly constructed of marine grade vinyl/polyvinyl chloride (PVC)) suspended vertically by a rope secured by one end to the hull or other fixed element (often a cleat, winch, rail or stanchion).
However, the use of known fenders and suspended bumpers may fail to prevent damage to the watercraft and/or marine structure when weather conditions cause wave heights, immediately adjacent to the docked watercraft, to exceed a certain height, e.g., 6 inches. When marine weather conditions cause wave heights, immediately adjacent to a docked watercraft, to exceed 6 inches, associated wave action enhances the inherently unstable position of the watercraft and often causes the boat to pitch forward and aft about a latitudinal axis of the boat and/or to roll from side to side about a longitudinal axis of the boat, perpendicular to the latitudinal axis. As the watercraft rises up, the associated roll or pitching motion often causes current fenders/bumpers to become dislodged from the position desired, significantly limiting suspended bumpers' ability to both cushion and maintain separation between the dock or other marine structure and watercraft. When this occurs, opportunities for direct impact and costly damage result.
Another approach known in the art to minimize or stem potential hull damage to vessels encountering rough waters caused by strong winds and or wakes of passing watercraft is to incorporate permanently affixed cushioning bodies comprised of compression resistant materials (spare tires, carpet, fire hose materials, molded polyvinyl chloride, etc.) to the marine structure, e.g., dock. These devices require frequent replacement and penetrating mechanical fasteners for attachment (lag screws, bolts or nails) which, in addition to the cushioning materials, can also mar the watercraft's hull. Other similar cushioning devices, also permanently attached to marine structures, have been developed from foam and/or air filled vinyl chambers. However, the approach has failed in instances where some of these products have lost their resilience and hardened over time and require removal or replacement. Molded polyvinyl chloride and vinyl materials are known to harden overtime as a result of constant exposure to direct sunlight. Furthermore, in some circumstances, these penetrating mechanical fasteners may damage the dock and/or may not be desirable to the dock owner.